What If
by twilight-fanpire-wolflover
Summary: What if Laurent bit Bella in the meadow and she became a vampire? Would she try to find Edward? Would she still be Jacob's friend? Would Edward still love her? This is my very first fanfic : I hope you enjoy it, I will try to publish every few days :-D
1. Chapter 1

I was lying in the soft grass of the meadow… our meadow. I knew what I had become, and I wasn't sure what emotion to feel.

I vaguely remembered the past incidents that I had been involved in, although the memories were blurry. I remembered Laurent, here in the meadow. I remembered his razor-sharp teeth piercing my skin, followed by a very unpleasant burning. After awhile I felt Laurent pull away, _how strange_, I thought to myself- I was still alive… barely. I was writhe ring in pain, the pain got worse, far worse, it had become unbearable, horrid, awful.

I tried to count how long it had been, but I couldn't concentrate, the pain had overtaken my entire body. Then finally, it stopped. My heart was no longer beating, and I was now positive that I knew what I had become. I could feel and hear everything around me, the wind, the trees…

My throat yearned for blood, but I had promised myself a long time ago that if… Edward… changed me into a vampire, I would definitely be a vegetarian, killing people was not right.

I was too afraid to open my eyes. Horrible thoughts were making there way through my head. _If Laurent didn't kill me, then he must have something worse in stock for me, _then another thought popped into my head- _Maybe, he's in front of me right now, waiting to burn me. _Then came the worst thought of all- _Maybe Laurent kept me alive so that he could torture me… with… Victoria. _

I growled at the name- that surprised me. A growl?

I heard the sound of approaching footsteps. If possible, I became even more still than I was the second before. Laurent was coming, I knew it.

I kept unmoving, hoping he would think he didn't succeed in changing me. _How stupid can you get Bella?! He's not that stupid…_

_**Please review! this is my very first fanfiction and i will try and update this sorry every few days- i think it will be about 20-30 chapters i hope you like it!**_

**_xx_**

Then, I heard his voice.

"Bella?" He said quietly. "Bella, please, the suspense is killing me."

I lay motionless, surprised.

"Bella, I'm sorry… no, I'm _so_ sorry. I couldn't do anything," Jacob's breath swept over my face, it stunk really bad.

"That's not true!" I heard Embry call (A/N haha… get it? His name's Embry Call! Lol) out, he sounded far away. "We managed to kill that stupid blood-sucker!"

Someone burnt my cheek, that made my eyes shoot open.

I leapt up from my position and growled. Jacob sat, shocked, under me. He was absolutely terrified. Meanwhile I was absolutely fuming.

"Jacob…" Sam called from one hundred metres away, with Quil and Embry. "Stay calm… back away slowly." Sam said calmly.

Jacob stared at me for a second longer then shook his head, eyes always on me. "No," he said. " No… it was my fault, I forgot what it would feel like when our skin touched… I must have burnt her, she practically burnt me she was so cold." He said in a low voice.

I slowly relaxed and slumped to the ground, closer to Jacob.

"Jacob," I murmured, smiling slightly that he was hear and at the beautiful sound of my new voice. "I've missed you so much," my smile grew, hen shrunk back down. "Wait… how did you know my skin would be cold?"

Jacob quickly glanced around to look at Sam, who nodded, then looked at me intently. "You know what you are… don't you?" He asked in a quiet voice, I nodded in response. "And you know how you got to be a blood- vampire?"

I nodded slowly but then shook my head, I didn't understand why I wasn't dead. "Why aren't I dead? Laurent bit me, then sucked my blood, I should be dead."

"Laurent's the vampire?" Jacob whispered.

"Yes," I barely heard my own voice.

"Here's where it gets confusing… we scared him off, then killed him."

I surprised myself and everyone else by laughing. "I'm sorry, but, how could you possibly kill a vampire?"

I swear I saw a smile crack across Jacob's face, then it faded away. "We're wolves."

I thought about that for one eighth of a second, before my new, quick mind remembered the conversation Jacob and I had had on the beach back when we first knew each other. "Werewolves," I whispered, then realized something else he'd said on the beach that same day, "I'm your enemy then?"

"No, you're not my enemy, you're Bella."

We both smiled widely at that statement.

"Sam! Embry! Quil! Get your butts over here to see Bella!" He yelled all of a sudden.

Slowly, the three men made there way over to me, obviously uneasy with being so close to a vampire.

"Guys, come on! It's just Bella, jeez, calm it."

There was an awkward silence.

"Ugh… so Bella, are you thirsty?"

That made the three boys back away… more like run away.

I smiled, ready to have some fun. "Yeah, I'd love to have some wolf," I smiled, Jacob played along.

"Oh, sure, I'll go find one for you. Do you have a preferred size and colour?"

"The biggest, like, huge! Not a normal wolf… it would kind of look a bear!" I winked at Jacob and he smiled in response, as he turned to find my 'wolf' I heard him mutter under his breath, "Still the same, Bella." –That made me smile more.

I listened to the conversation Quil, Embry, Sam and Jacob were having over the other side of the trees.

"Jacob! You're not really going to find her wolves! Doesn't she find us disgusting? She doesn't even know what we are!" Embry whispered frantically, though I could still easily hear.

"She knows what we are." Jacob stated.

The boys turned to look at me then turned back to Jake and said simultaneously, "And she still wants to suck our blood!?"

That made me laugh, rather loudly too. "Jake, Jake," I laughed, "Thanks, that was funny."

Jacob laughed too and came over to me, the three shape-shifters following behind him.

"So… you don't hate us? You don't want to suck our blood?" Quil asked me, my grin widened.

"No, Quil. Sorry to say this… but quite frankly, you stink," I covered my nose for the effect.

The boys laughed, "Yeah, well you don't smell that great either," They laughed.

My eyebrows pulled together, "Really? Huh, guess that makes sense."

After a few more minutes of talking absentmindedly, the boys relaxed around me- Jacob already was- and I decided to ask them a question, I waited for the next pause during the conversation to butt in.

"Umm… can I ask you guys something, I don't want to scare you." I asked.

The boy's nodded, all of a sudden un-easy again, even Jacob.

"I know that last time when Jacob asked me if I was thirsty we made a joke about it… but I really am," I rushed my words together, it surprised me how fast I could speak.

I saw four sets of eyes widen, then Sam incoherently said, "We're going to have to kill you if you kill one of our humans."

I looked at Jacob, he was looking at the ground, knowing that was true, as were Quil and Embry.

"No! No! I promised myself ages ago that if I ever became a vampire I would be a vegetarian," I smiled at the word the Cullen's had used. I was surprised at that moment that I didn't have to hold my chest together thinking of them… being a vampire had made me stronger in so many ways.

"A vegetarian?" Sam snickered at the term, the other boys joined in.

It was my turn to look at the ground. "Like… like the Cullen's."

These boys knew I hated the subject of the Cullen's and stopped chuckling straight away.

"Only hunting animals… I would never hurt a human," I added.

"The question is whether the leech-lover, well now I guess she's just a leech, can resist human, not whether she wants too!" I heard Paul yell from the trees.

That cut deep, what f I couldn't have resisted? What if I had killed every human I could find? What if I was like Edward had thought of himself all that time… what if I was a monster.

I looked up to see Paul and Jared standing at least one hundred metres away… glaring at me. Jacob rubbed my leg, soothing me.

"She's actually very much in control, she's not fighting us, is she?" Jacob yelled back, angry.

"I would never fight my best friend," I whispered in his ear, he was too angry about what Paul said to smile.

Jared and Paul ran over so they were standing on either side of me. I was sitting down, looking up from under them, they were fuming.

I was terrified, what would I do if hey attacked me? I couldn't fight back! But I couldn't just sit there either.

"Come on, Bells, lets go," Jacob was standing above me, hand held out. I grabbed it and he helped me up.

"Where are you taking her?!" Paul bellowed, shaking madly.

"Hunting-animals, no humans," Jacob assured me.

"You can't go with her! She'll attack you!"

"No she-" Jake started.

"No," I interrupted, "You can't Jake."

"Why not?" He asked, confused.

"I used to want to see… Edward… hunting. He never let me, he said when a vampire hunted they gave over to their senses, he would have had no choice but to kill me if I came."

Jacob thought about that for a second, "Yes… but you were human, I'm half wolf. And besides, I stink, don't I?" He smiled.

"Okay… but I've never hunted before, I don't know what will happen," I told him seriously.

"I'll come, don't worry, I'll be fine," He patted the hand he was now holding.

"What if a human's in the woods?" Sam asked.

"I'll be there to…" Jake struggled for the right word then whispered, "To control her," He looked away from my eyes.

"Okay, come, lets go," I said, making Jake feel better. My thirst was pretty bad now, almost unbearable.

I pulled Jacob along at walking pace.

"Ugh, Bella? You do know that you're really fast? Don't you? Why aren't you running?"

I smiled, let go of Jacobs hand and took off.

The feeling was so exhilarating! The wind rushed through my hair, and for the first time, I could really see. Everything was so sharp, distinct. I stopped where I was and looked around for Jacob. I saw him… but he didn't look like him… well, he did but he was in his wolf form, running towards me. I smiled at how cute he was in his wolf form, he was no longer a threat to me like I thought these bear-wolves were when I was human, not knowing it was Jacob and his friends.

I ran again when Jacob was next to me, I ran in to the forest and inhaled, finding my prey.


	2. Chapter 2

**I really hope you're enjoying this, there is a bit of a cliff hanger at the end of this…**

"Jacob, this has been really nice of you." I told him as he sat down for breakfast. I had been staying in Jacob's tiny house for the past two days… apparently I wasn't trusted around Charlie by myself- he thought I was sick and Jacob had the same flu so we had to stay together but Charlie couldn't see either of us.

It was so stupid though because Billy lived there too, and he wasn't all werewolf anymore. Sure he was a bit less tempting then normal humans, but I'd walked past humans a few times and they were quite easy to resist.

"No, worries," How laid back…

My phone buzzed, it had been a long time since anyone had bothered to text me or call me, and the number on the screen almost sent me into shock.

_Alice, _it read.

I gasped and covered my hand with my mouth so fast that I was sure Jacob missed the movement.

I felt my self gasping for air, like I was crying without the tears- that was exactly what it was.

"I'll be outside," I blurted out to Jacob before running onto the porch.

I stood there, contemplating what she wanted.

I answered the phone, but didn't say anything, I didn't want to give anything away, if she heard my voice, she'd be sure to know that I was a vampire- although I was quite sure she already knew.

"Hello?" I heard her chirpy voice on the other line.

That did it. I broke down, I didn't know that was possible for a vampire but I did, I broke down and cried tearlessly.

"Bella! Bella! It's okay!" Oh, how I had missed her sweet voice.

After a few more minutes of uncontrollable crying I answered her, "Alice?"

"Bella! Oh, we've all missed you so much, I-"

"Please stop," I interrupted her, "I don't want to hear how much you've missed me."

Alice was silent for a moment. "I'm so sorry for leaving, Bella," she whispered almost silently.

"Alice, what do you want?" I sobbed.

"I would have rung earlier… Edward's just gone hunting… I've been keeping my thoughts to myself the last two days, don't worry."

She knows.

"You know?" Our conversation was just whispers.

"I saw… Laurent… the meadow… Jacob, I saw it all. All the while I was making sure I was thinking of something totally different so Edward didn't know that you'd turned."

"Thank you." I spoke softly. There was an awkward silence, I broke it. "Is that the only reason you rang? To tell me you knew?"

Alice hesitated, "Not the only reason… I want to ask you something, something important."

"Okay…"

"Would you like me to tell Edward?"

"What difference would it make? He doesn't love me, whatever species I am, he told me that when he… when he left.

I heard Alice's breathing hitch, "What? When did he say that?"

"When he left me!" I said, angry now.

"Oh, well, Bella, I know the way he feels… and it's _definitely_ not the way you think."

It was time for my breathing to hitch, "He… still… loves… me?"

"Bella, I think you should ask him that for himself, it's not my place to tell."

"Please?" I begged.

Alice ignored me, "So… do you want me to tell Edward?"

"No," I paused, "I want to tell him."

I could almost see Alice smiling, "You're coming to Denali?!"

"No, the Cullen's are."

"Bella-"

"No! your family left because of me, and I'm not me anymore, so now you can come back."

"How am I meant to get Edward back to Forks? He wouldn't come if he thinks you're still human."

That was true, he wouldn't. So how to get him here?

_____________________________________________________________________

I wasn't sure what the plan was, Alice had said she'd found away to get Edward back to Forks, but I didn't know how she could.

_knock knock_ there was a knock at my door.

"Come in," Jacob entered my room and sat on my bed next to me. (It was pretty stupid that they gave me my own bed, and my own room, but very thoughtful.)

Jacob and I were at the stage where we were more than friends, but I didn't want it to be like that… I thought.

"We're pretty weird friends, aren't we?" He smiled, I laughed, it was a pretty out-of-the-blue statement.

"Yeah, we are," I giggled again, "Werewolf and Vampire… best friends."

There was a comfortable silence.

"When's he coming?" Jacob knew I would rather not hear his name.

"I don't know if he is," I sighed.

"Do you think- maybe- that it might be better… if he… didn't… come?"

I shook my head before he finished the sentence. "I still love him, Jacob, so much. My life's been hell without him."

Jacob's face fell, and I realized what I'd said. I so wanted to comfort him, rub his arm, touch his cheek, but I would burn him. "I'm sorry Jacob… not hell… it can't be hell with you here," I smiled weakly, Jacob did too, he was such a great friend. "It's just… my life would be much better with him."

Jacob nodded and gave a grim effort to smile, then changed the subject.

"do you want to come down to the shops with me?"

My head snapped up, shocked. Humans would be there, I thought he was trying to make me avoid humans?

Jacob chuckled when he saw my reaction, "If you're not capable of controlling your thirst, Embry and Quil will be there too, don't worry." He smiled reassuringly and bent in to stroke my arm, then pulled away realizing he would burn me and himself.

"Go for it," I said, signally with my head for him to stroke my arm.

"But… that first day… it hurt you?"

"I was surprised," I shrugged, "Just try please."

Jacob cautiously stroked my bare arm, it was a little hot, nothing too bad.

I shrugged, "It didn't feel bad."

"Did it feel good though?" He mumbled that last part so quietly I didn't think I was meant to hear that.

I knew that Jacob had stronger feelings for me than I did for him, but I didn't think of him in that way, just as a fantastic friend. I wish I could be what he wanted.

I pulled Jacob into a hug, trying not to hurt him, and whispered in his ear, "You're so special to me, you know that, right?"

"Right," he whispered.

"And you also know that you've been the best person to me through all this, though the break up, through the… depression, I guess you could call it, and, now, not being scared of me and believing me through all this vampire stuff. Thank you so much," I kissed his cheek.

I pulled back and saw him blushing under his russet skin, "You're so cute," I giggled, he chuckled with me then blushed more when he realized I saw him blushing.

"I will never get sick of this," I said, mostly to myself, as I ran at full speed towards Quil and Embry.

Quil and Embry were almost as at ease as Jacob when it came to me being a vampire.

"Hey guys," I greeted them, then turned around to find Jacob. "Where is he?"

"Ha! Go Bella! You outran him!" Quil held his hand up for a high five; he didn't seem to care about my body temperature.

A few seconds later, I saw a huge wolf running up to my side, I patted Jake's head. Then he ran into the forest and emerged seconds later as a half naked boy.

"Wow, you're fast, Bella!" He commented.

I smiled at his compliment.

"So, where are we shopping at?" I asked as we entered the main street.

"Newton's," Embry said.

"We're shopping at their house? Are they having a yard sale?"

All three boys laughed, "Their shop? You know, camping shop? You used to work there!"

"Oh, right."

It didn't take us long to get there, but as we approached, I stopped breathing, what if I couldn't handle this? What if I killed every human in sight?! I began to panic, the boys noticed.

"Bella, it's going to be okay, just relax," Jacob soothed me, rubbing my back.

"How do I look human?" I asked, it sounded so stupid.

The boys laughed then realized I really couldn't remember.

"Blink a few times a minute, it's been freaking me out the way you don't blink," Embry commented.

"And I know you won't really want to smell, but make it look like you're breathing," Jacob added.

"Oh! And don't stand in the same position for too long," Quil made another point.

I took a deep unnecessary breath, "Okay… here we go," then we stepped into the shop.

It never occurred to me that people would be surprised to see me, after all, I was meant to have the flu. Mike greeted me then stared at me for a long time, with my hearing I heard him say, 'even more beautiful now… I didn't think that was possible', I had to stifle a laugh.

"So will you be back on Monday?" Mike asked me.

"Ugh… I don't know…" I pretended to cough… it sounded more like a groan though.

Mike's mother called him from the cash register. Before he walked over there, he said to me, "I hope you do."

I wondered over to Jacob, he bent down and whispered, "How are you doing?"

It took me a second to understand, I barely noticed the burning in my throat, the sensation reminded me of when I was human when I had a cold, just a hassle. "I'm fine," I assured him, "I honestly don't feel a thing."

Jacob looked shocked then said, "How are you controlling your thirst like that?"

"It's a gift," I giggled, then realized that it could be… like Alice's seeing the future or Jasper's calming… my gift could be control. Gee, I got the bad one.

I heard Jacob sniff considerably loudly, then saw his face harden.

"Jake?" I nudged him with my elbow, "What's wrong? What is it?"

He spun his head around and looked out the shop window, I followed his line of sight.

He was staring at someone's back, a humongous, muscular man with… with… pale white… skin.

Oh. God. Emmett.

Here come the Cullen's! YAY! I hope you're enjoying this story, feel free to give me tips.


	3. Chapter 3

**I won't normally update this often- it's just that it was already typed up so I thought I'd be nice ******** but because I've been nice I think you should review this story- maybe give me some tips or whatever- I'd really really like that ******** thanks xoxo**

Emmett spun around with a goofy smile on his face, eating an ice cream. Wait, an ice cream? A vampire eating ice cream? Oh well, Emmett will be Emmett.

He turned his head until he was facing me, then, he froze. He clutched his ice cream so hard that it crumbled and fell on the ground. Then he ran towards me, his goofy smile widening across his face.

A few more seconds passed, I could tell Emmett was getting impatient with having to run towards me at human speed.

"Bella!" He yelled as he burst through the Newton's store. Then bent down and picked me high of the ground into a… lets just say if I was still human it would have killed me.

"Well, look at you little miss gorgeous!" Emmett said as he put me down after at least a minute of intense hugging and looked at me, I looked back at him and tearlessly cried.

I lay my head on his broad chest. "Emmett," I sobbed, "I've… missed… you… so… much!"

He hugged me again and sighed, "We've all missed you so much, _all_ of us." Emmett emphasized the word 'all'.

After I finally stopped crying Emmett looked at Jacob who had his hand wrapped around mine, it was so common now I didn't even notice. Jacob was shaking uncontrollably next to me and as soon as Emmett inhaled Jacobs scent he glared at him which made him shake harder, I squeezed his hand for encouragement.

"Ugh… Emmett this is Jacob… Jacob this is Emmett." I introduced them to each other, they didn't seem to notice, they were glaring each other down. I waited for them to stop but they kept staring at each other, "Stop! Come on." I grabbed Emmett's hand and led the two 'boys' to the forest.

"Ouch! Bella!" Both males yelled at the same time which made there glares get harsher.

"What?" I came to a halt.

They both seemed to get embarrassed- huh, I didn't think I'd ever seen Emmett embarrassed before that moment- and didn't answer me.

"Come on! Why did you make me stop?"

"You were hurting out hands," Emmett mumbled in a voice so low I had to strain to hear.

I erupted with laughter and joy. I was stronger than Emmett! And faster than Jacob! For all I knew I was faster than Emmett! I rolled on the ground laughing.

When I gained control of my giggles I proudly said, "I hurt you."

"Yeah… well, you won't be able to in a few months, it's a newborn-vampire-thing."

"Hah! Then I'll be faster than you again, Bella!" Jacob said, happy.

"Whatever…"

Jacob and Emmett were still happy that they were going to be faster/stronger than me again in a few months, Jacob had stopped shaking.

But then they looked at each other again… the shaking became uncontrollable.

"Jake, cool it, Emmett's just a big teddy bear." He actually cracked a smile at that. "Let's get one thing straight. Emmett is a vampire. Jacob is a werewolf-"

"Shape-shifter," He interrupted.

"Okay… shape-shifter then. And Bella is a vampire. Now… Emmett will _not _hurt Jacob or Bella in anyway, right Emmett?"

"Right, I'm just a big teddy bear, remember?" Emmett smiled.

"Jacob will _not_ hurt the teddy bear or Bella, right?"

"I would never hurt a teddy bear or a girl, so right." We all smiled.

"Okay, now that we've got that all cleared up, Emmett, why are you here?" I asked him seriously.

"Hang on, Bells," Jacob cut me off.

Before I could answer him Emmett barged in, "Yeah… how do the dog and the teddy bear know Bella won't hurt us?" The 'boys' laughed and I held back a snigger. Jacob mock punched Emmett's arm- Emmett was so likable.

I sighed and put one hand in the air and one on my chest like I was saying an oath for the effect, "Bella will not hurt the teddy bear or the shape-shifter, happy?"

"Very," they both said.

"Emmett…" I said in a quiet voice, "Why are you here?"

Emmett looked at me, concerned. "Well, first of all, I don't know why or how you're a vampire. Second, I wanted to see my little sister. And third," Emmett hesitated, "Never mind."

"Emmett," I knew he was lying, "Tell me, what's the third?"

"Alice wanted someone to come to Forks with," he said.

"What!" I screeched so loudly Jacob had to cover his ears. "Alice is here!? Where? Take me to her, now!"

"No! Not now."

"Why not? Please Emmett?"

"We can't… she's at the airport."

"Airport? Why? Who's coming?"

Emmett just looked up at me through his lashes.

Edward. Edward was coming back to Forks, and I didn't know why. Was Alice right? Did he still love me? No- he wouldn't have lied to me like that.

I shook my head and took a step back from Emmett and Jacob.

Emmett nodded and took a step towards me.

"He's coming," I stated.

"He's coming," Emmett repeated.

The whole conversation Emmett and I were having Jacob looked very confused, suddenly he understood.

"No!" He bellowed, "He can't come back! He'll wreck everything! He ruined Bella's life! You're whole family did!" now he was just talking to Emmett. "When all the Cullen's left from Forks, Bella didn't talk to anyone, not even her father or her best friends, for four months! She was depressed! I only saw a smile on her face half a year after you left and it looked more like a grimace then a smile!" Jacob Roared uncontrollably and was shaking more than ever. "All you damn bloodsuckers should just leave her alone and get out of her life!"

I couldn't believe my ears. Emmett was just looking at his own feet, knowing how bad it was for me when they're family left.

The same sob that had come when Alice rang was stuck in my throat, except this time, it was worse… a lot worse because I wasn't happy, I was upset, annoyed and angry.

Jacob saw how much he'd hurt me and took a few steps towards me to comfort me, I put my hands up in surrender.

"Get away from me!" I cried, "I love the Cullen's! Can you not see that, Jake? Can you not see how much I wish I see them everyday, and how much it hurts when I dream about them and wake up to find that they don't love me! Or how painful it is to even step foot in any random patch of grass that looks like Edward and my self's meadow! Or even seeing people with white skin… anything and everything hurts me because it reminds me of the Cullen's because we had so much fun together and I loved them so much! Especially Edward!" I cried his name louder, "I was in love with him, I sit at my window every night waiting for him to come in through my window, then when he doesn't come I cry myself to sleep."

"Bella-"

"I'm not finished yet," I snapped. "I fall over all the time, right? I can't go to the hospital anymore because it reminds me too much of Carlisle. I can't be kind or nice because doing that reminds me too much of Esme. I can't calm down because it reminds me of Jasper. I can't even _think _about the future because it reminds me too much of Alice. I hate funny people because they remind me too much of Emmett. I can't even think about what I look like because that reminds me too much of Rosalie. And Edward…" I took a deep, shaky breath and yelled, "AND EVERYTHING SINGLE LITTLE THING REMINDS ME OF EDWARD! I BREAK DOWN AT RANDOM PLACES AND STAGES BECAUSE I MISS HIM SO DAMN MUCH! And he will _not _wreck everything."

"Bella- I'm sorry I was angry…"

"Whatever, Jacob Black, Emmett and I are going to the airport, see you." I turned and stalked away. I didn't think it was possible, but I couldn't walk straight line, Emmett picked me up bridal style and ran to his jeep, I sobbed and screamed the whole way.

"It's been pretty rough for you, hasn't it?" Emmett said quietly, rubbing my leg while driving speedily to the airport.

"You think?" I was still in the same mood, very, very angry.

"Bella, I'm- I'm so sorry, I didn't know you would miss us _that_ much. And I didn't know you'd get… depressed."

I didn't reply, I was too busy fuming in the seat next to him.

"What time does the plane land?" I asked sourly.

"Ten minutes, we'll get there just in time."

I couldn't hold it in any longer, "Does Edward still love me?" I blurted out.

I saw Emmett smile a tiny bit, "More than you think. It will all be okay, Bella."

I shook my head, "I wish," I muttered.

We drove the rest of the way in silence. I was still overly irritated.

We got to the airport terminal just in time, Alice saw me and hugged me so tightly… I guess she saw my little fit back in the forest.

"The plane's a bit late," She whispered in my ear, "We have to wait twenty minutes. Don't worry, Emmett and I won't think about you, we'll think about something else so Edward can't hear us."

I sat, for a whole twenty minutes- which felt like a centaury- winding my fingers together, trying to plan my reaction when I saw him.

My plans went to waste, though, when I saw his perfectly messed up bronze hair walking out of the terminal.

PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE REVIEW!  I'm beginning to think no one likes my story… and I'm not sure if I should keep writing if no one reviews it. It would make me sooooooo happy if you did! I was running around my house screaming when I got two e-mails saying that two people had favourited my story because I was so happy 


	4. Chapter 4

I saw him first, I felt the tearless happy sobs rising in my chest, and I was so loud that he noticed me. His gorgeous topaz eyes locked with mine for a split second and my bad mood was already gone.

Edward froze and dropped his bags, I felt a smile creeping over my face.

"Get the camera ready!" I heard Alice say frantically to Emmett.

I couldn't have planned this. Before I knew what I was doing I was running- at human speed- as fast as I could towards my one and only love.

When I was a metre away from him I didn't stop, when I was half a metre away from him I didn't stop, when I was one centre metre away from him I didn't stop.

I leapt on him. I threw my arms tightly around his neck and wound my legs securely around his torso and squeezed. My head was limply hanging over his left shoulder, sobbing happy sobs. This was the happiest I'd ever been, I never wanted this moment to end.

Edward's beautiful, white fingers lifted my head from his shoulder and put it centimetres in front of his own. And I saw what I'd been waiting to see for so many months- Edward's crooked smile.

If possible, my smile grew and I giggled, I actually giggled at his smile I loved it so much!

"I love you," He whispered intently, nothing made sense but I'd take an 'I love you' from my angel any day.

"I love you!" I screamed and heard some laughs, I didn't care, the only thing I cared about was the magical boy who was holding me up.

We both leaned in and our lips met halfway. He didn't have to ask permission to gain entrance to the inside of my mouth as I had already opened it. The kiss deepened and sped up, we were both lost in our own little world of happiness, and I was definitely not ready to leave this world.

Someone coughed very loudly, it was Emmett, he coughed again… and again… and again… until finally he just came and pried our lips apart with his fingers; trust Emmett to ruin that magnificent moment.

"Why?" I asked Edward, I wasn't able to pull my eyes away from his.

"Why what?" He mumbled… ugh, how I'd missed that stunning voice of his.

"Why did you leave?" I felt my face drop in the memory and Edwards face dropped in the same second.

"That's another story for another hour, Love," ugh… how I'd missed that nickname. "Now come on, the rest of your family wants a hug from my girl."

I didn't notice when they came- they must have been on the same plane as Edward- but Carlisle, Esme, Jasper and Rosalie were all standing close to us, the Cullen's were back, thank God!

I sighed and un-hitched my legs from Edward's waist, the parts of me that had been touching him stung. I needed to keep touching him though, making sure he wouldn't disappear again, so I thread my fingers through his and held on tight.

Esme was the first to step up to hug me. "Bella, I've missed you so much, and you look beautiful." She smiled her warm, loving smile and hugged me again, I hugged her back with one arm, the other belonged to Edward at this moment.

More sobs came, I was so cheerful and happy, these moments were the moments I had been waiting for.

Carlisle hugged me and I sobbed on his shoulder. "Bella, this is the happiest I've seen Edward… ever, in his 107 years, this is the happiest I've ever seen him, thank you." He kissed me on the cheek, I looked back at my man and squeezed his hand.

What happened next surprised me… Rosalie hugged me and said simply but sweetly, "Welcome to the family, Bella."

Then Jasper hugged me and whispered in my ear, "You have always been family."

Then Alice stepped forward, I stepped back next to Edward and hugged him, but I felt it would be rude not to look at Alice while she was talking to me, so I didn't get to look at Edward.

"Bella," Alice began, I tried to quieten my sobs to hear what she had to say. "We're all very sorry for… leaving you. W had no idea the effect it would have on you. We'll do everything we can to make it up to you." Alice promised me.

"Move back to Forks!" I said automatically, they all laughed.

"We were coming back anyway," Carlisle told me.

I frowned, "Why were you coming back?"

"What do you mean?" Alice asked me.

"Well… you all left in the first place because… well because… because Edward didn't love me anymore," I finished quickly and looked up at Edward, pain covered his features. "And you all left so it would be easy for me to forget all of you and Edward… so what's changed, why are you back?"

I looked at every member of the Cullen family, misery coated their characteristics.

"What?" I asked.

"That's what we told you Bella," Edward whispered in my ear though I was sure every member of the Cullen family could hear, "But it wasn't the truth… I always loved you, it hurt me to leave."

"You… always…loved…me?" I asked in disbelief.

"I just wanted to keep you safe, and I was dangerous, vampires are dangerous around humans, I had to keep you out of risk."

"You were just trying to keep me safe?" I started into Edwards flawless eyes and he nodded.

As I stretched up on my toes, I pulled down on his shirt collar and kissed him with fierceness. I heard the family chuckle and then Emmett said rather loudly, "Those two are going to be jumping on each other _all_ the _time_."

That ruined the moment, I scowled at him.

Everyone froze.

"What?" I asked.

"How are you doing that Bella?" Jasper asked.

"Doing what?"

"Controlling your emotions like that! And, we're in an airport, surrounded by humans, how are you controlling your thirst so easily? How old are you?"

"I didn't know it would be hard to control my emotions… and it's not at all, I don't know why. And I don't know why, but humans don't relly bother me, my throat burns a little, sure, but nothing that I can't handle. I'm two and a half days old by the way."

Everyone's jaw's dropped and Edward whispered in my ear, " You really are amazing."

"Maybe that's her gift?" Carlisle put forward.

"ugh, how boring! Can't I shoot fireball's or something?"

They all laughed.

"You know, Bella, this is a skill all vampires would want more than anything else." Jasper said, "You're very lucky."

We all went back to Forks in Alice's Porsche and Emmett's jeep, I rode with Edward in Alice's car with Jasper, Edward and I were staring into each other eyes the entire way.

When we got to the Cullen's house a cringed at the memory of last coming here.

Edward snaked his hand around my waist- I'd missed that so much.

We went inside the house and was stunned to see that all there furniture was still there. We all sat around the Cullen's table, I was sitting next to Edward and Alice, of course.

Carlisle, who sat at the head of the table, began to talk.

"Bella, who turned you?"

Of course Alice knew all this, I was thankful that she didn't tell anyone.

I took a deep, unnecessary breath. "Laurent," I said.

Edward growled next to me, "He came back."

"Why did he turn you and not kill you?" Carlisle asked me.

I squeezed Edwards hand to try and calm him down.

"Well… you all know Jacob Black? Quilluete? Lives in La Push?" I asked.

If possible, they all became stiller.

"Well… I didn't know that he was a wolf until I was turned… I can tell that you guys always knew that he was going to become one, right?"

They all nodded.

"Bella," Edward whispered angrily. "He's dangerous! Stay away from him!"

I shook my head slowly, "No, I can't Edward. We've just had a massive fight… but I can't stay away from him. He's my best friend."

"Best friend?" Alice asked, offended.

"You were gone," I mumbled to her, then added, "He helped me through that… he made me happier."

There was silence while everyone processed what I'd said.

"Come on, Bella! Why are you a vampire?!" Emmett bellowed.

"Okay, anyway," I began, "I was in… our meadow," I glanced at Edward, "It wasn't what I was looking for without you in it," I told him, then looked back to the Cullen's. "And… Laurent was there, he told me Victoria had been looking for me, that I was lucky he'd found me first because he'd kill me fast. I remember him biting me, piercing my skin… then came the pain," I winced at the memory, Edward squeezed my hand. "Then I wasn't sure what had happened, I couldn't feel Laurent's teeth on my skin anymore… but I was still in great pain. Then a few days later, the pain stopped, my heart stopped. And that was when I knew I wasn't dying any longer like I'd thought; it was then I knew that I was a vampire. I was too afraid to open my eyes, imagining Victoria or Laurent standing in front of me, ready to torture me. I felt something hot on my cheek, I had to open my eyes to that, to attack… but it was Jacob, he didn't mean to. Him and a few of his friends told me that they'd killed Laurent," I shrugged at how boring my changing-into-a-vampire story was.

"Jacob saved you," Edward whispered, astonished.

"Yes."

"What have you done about Charlie, Bella?" Esme asked me.

"He thinks I have the flu, and he thinks Jacob does too. So I've been with Jacob since I've changed, I haven't been allowed to see Charlie. I'm hoping now I can since I have no problems around humans?"

"Of course, not tonight though, it's too late."

I nodded in agreement. "So… what do you do at nigh?" I asked all of them.

They all got cheeky grins on their faces, and I understood.

"Oh… I guess that's right…what else would Emmett and Rose have to do at night?" I asked mostly to myself, though everyone heard and chuckled.

"We don't all do that, Bella," Carlisle told me, smiling. "We just pretend it's day time."

"Bella, I'm so sorry," Edward began. "So, _so_, sorry!"

"Shh… I'm sorry."

"You're sorry! What? Why?"

"Because I'm a vampire… you never wanted me to be one… aren't you angry with me?"

Edward chuckled lightly. "No, Bella, you had no choice, you have nothing to be sorry for."

We were sitting on Edward's couch, well Edward was sitting on it and I was in his lap… the most comfortable position.

"I know that doesn't make it any better, but I'm going to keep apologizing until it does," Edward went on.

I put two fingers on his marvellous lips, "Stop," I said. "Do you love me?"

"With all my being."

"That's all that matters," As I said that I pulled his shirt over his head in one swift movement, I put my knee's on either side of his hips, leaned over him and kissed him ferociously, he kissed me back the same way.

He slowly unbuttoned my shirt and then threw it on the ground. I then unzipped his pants and he did the same to mine, never breaking the kiss, and threw them on top of my shirt.

I felt his warm hands on the clip of my bra. He pulled back and broke the kiss and made sure I saw him raise one eyebrow. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked- quite the gentleman.

I put my hands on either side of his perfect face, "I want everything that has something to do with you." I pulled him close and kissed his gorgeous lips once again.

"I love you," He said as he took off my underwear, (I still wore it although it wasn't at all necessary.)

"I love you," I told him.

Then we finally became one.

**Hope you enjoyed it! PLEASE review : ) **


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry about Bella and Edward's intimacy in the last chapter… it had to happen though! At least I didn't go in to much detail! Again… PLEASE REVIEW!

"Leave it off," I told Edward as we were getting dressed to go downstairs.

He smiled his crooked smile and said, "Fine, if I leave my shirt off you have to leave yours off."

I giggled and moved over to stroke his chest; "It's not quite the same for girls."

He chuckled, "Okay, but just because you're so beautiful."

We walked down the stairs of his beautiful house. My hands were resting comfortably on his torso and his arm was draped around my shoulders.

"What are we doing today?" I asked Edward.

He looked at me, confused, was the answer obvious? "School," he said.

"School?" I repeated.

"Yes… are you okay with that? Because, you know, I thought with you being okay around humans and all that you'd be fine, but if you're-"

"Shh," I shushed him, "I'm fine with that… just surprised, that's all."

"So, do you want to go?"

"Of course, but won't everyone realize that I suddenly have bright red eyes and pale white skin and never trip over or blink or breath?!" I began to panic.

Edward calmed me down and left me in a daze by kissing me. "Don't worry, we have contacts for your eyes, although you will have to change them at break because the venom in your eyes will soak them up, and your smart enough to remember to blink and breath. You can do it, Love."

"Have fun last night?" Emmett interrupted us, waggling his eyebrows.

I sighed, "As a matter of fact, I did."

"Do you know what the sad thing is?" Emmett asked me.

"No, what's sad about having fun?"

"Nothing's sad about _that_, it's sad that Edward can't star in a movie anymore called 'The One Hundred and Seven Year Old Virgin', how sad is that?"

I punched Emmett one his chest, it sounded like two boulders hitting in mid air.

"Ouch," Emmett whined.

"You know… I think I'm going to like being stronger than him for a while," I laughed and told Edward.

"Come on, we have to get to school!" Alice chimed from the living room then walked in. "Ahh!" Alice gasped, "Bella! You're not going to school like that are you?"

"Like what?"

"With those foul clothes!"

"What, jeans and a shirt?"

"Come on! We have to get you some designer stuff!"

I smiled at that then walked over to Alice, still hand in hand with Edward. "I've missed you," I hugged her.

She hugged me back, "I haven't missed your ugly clothes! Now come on!" I laughed at that.

She grabbed the hand that wasn't being occupied by Edward and ran up the stair with Edward and I trailing behind.

She chucked some clothes at me and I put them on without compliant, Edward was holding my hand the whole time, I never wanted him to let go.

"Edward! Stop staring at Bella's breasts!" Alice yelled at her brother.

"How can I? Have you _seen_ them, how can you _not stare_?"

I giggled then sighed when Edward slipped his shirt back on.

"Here we go," I muttered to myself as we drove into the school parking lot, we were late, it looked like the whole school was already there.

As Edward and I stepped out of the car we were greeted by Angela.

"Edwards back!" Jessica yelled, getting many girls attention.

"Bella!" Angela ran over and hugged me. "How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Fantastic," I said, smiling.

"And how are you, Edward, where have you been?"

Oh. No. What. Will. He. Say!

"I moved to Italy with my family."

"Why?" She asked.

Edward shrugged, "Just for a change."

"So why did you come back?" Angela wondered, "Oh! I'm sorry, that sounded rude, I didn't mean it like that!"

Edward chuckled, "I understand Angela. We just missed Forks, and we all missed Bella terribly."

"See I told you she looked more beautiful than ever!" I heard Mike whisper to Tyler a couple of yards away.

"Man, she's smokin'!" Tyler added, "She looks like one of the Cullen's… look at her skin."

"Wow, you're right, man. But her eyes are still the same." Trust Mike to remember my eyes.

"Well, I better go, Bella, Edward. Nice to see you again!" Angela hugged me then went to her locker.

"How are you, Bella?" Edward asked worriedly.

I giggled at his concern, "I'm fine Edward, really, I am!"

Edward shook his head and grinned a tiny grin that made my heart melt. "How you're doing this… I don't understand. I'm finding it hard to resist, and don't get me started on Jasper."

We both turned to see him walking out of the parking lot, he stuck his tongue out at me, I giggled again.

"Poor Jasper, he tries so hard," I sighed.

Edward and I began walking to our first class, Edward had French and I had gym… as a human- awful… but as a vampire…

I walked to gym, smiling at how good I'd be with my strength, speed, endurance and sight.

"Thinking about gym?" Edward asked.

"Hey! I thought you couldn't read my mind!"

"I can't," he chuckled. "I just saw the smile spreading across your face and thought you must be thinking something good… strictly a guess."

_DONG DONG _the bell went for our first class.

Edward kissed me passionately on the lips.

"Stop eating her tonsils!" Emmett yelled from down the corridor.

Edward stopped and whispered, "Have fun in gym."

I stood, dazed by Edward's kiss then slowly walked to gym.

As soon as I got changed I walked out into the gym and found Jessica.

"Spill girl!" She yelled at me.

"Spill what?"

"You and Edward!" She screamed, the whole class stopped talking to listen to our conversation.

"Ugh… yeah? What about us?" I decided to play dumb.

"You've been broken up for, what? A year now? You were depressed, Bella, because of him, how could you take him back like that?"

The entire gym class waited for my answer.

"I love him," I mumbled, "I couldn't be mad at him even if I wanted too."

"Love?" Jessica repeated, eyebrows raised.

"Yes."

"Ahh! Bella!" She hugged me and jumped up and down. I looked over the gym and heard Mike saying to himself, "Love… yeah right, soon she'll realize how much she loves me," I had to hold in my laugh that was threatening in my throat.

The gym teacher blew her whistle to get our attention. "Okay, class, today we're going to be playing hockey, everyone grab a partner and a stick, then get one ball between you."

Of course Mike offered to be my partner, I agreed. As soon as I picked up my stick everyone backed away, I almost laughed out loud.

When we began to play, the ball accidentally came to me; no one would ever pass it to me purposely. It felt like I was crawling it felt so slow.

I hit the ball into the net and everyone was surprised. The teacher congratulated me with a pat on the back for the first ever co-ordinated thing I'd ever done in gym.

After that I scored many more goals and people actually began to pass to me, purposely.

_Dong Dong _the bell went.

The class walked to the changing rooms, I followed them.

"Bella!" I heard the teacher yell from behind me. "Come back, I want to talk to you."

I turned around and walked towards her, "Yes, coach?"

She shook her head, staring at me. "What's happened to you? Don't take this the wrong way, Bella, but you used to be very uncoordinated. Today, you acted like a pro."

"I've been practicing," I lied.

"Okay, I just wanted to say well done. You were the best by far today."

"Thanks, coach."

I spun round to walk into the change rooms, not long after I'd spun round, I heard Coach. "Oh. My. God." She said.

I turned to see what she had said that about. I followed her line of site and then heard and saw the roof cracking… the roof was going to fall and kill Coach, I had to do something, but what?

Doing what Edward did for me was out of the question. I couldn't risk my whole families lives for her, but I couldn't let her die either.

Time was running out, the roof was falling to pieces, all I could do was stare at the teacher, not doing anything.

The roof fell and Coach screamed.

Then something happened.

The ceiling that was falling floated, it was floating just a few centimetres about the teacher. A few centimetres around her the roof had fallen but had missed her. I ran at human pace over to her and grabbed her hand and pulled her away. As I pulled her, the roof that was floating above her fell, it wasn't floating, it was somehow floating about Coach's head, but how? That's not possible.

"What did you do?" She asked me.

"W-w-what do you mean?" I stuttered.

"You put something around me… a shield."

"What? No I didn't." It was then that I noticed I had a massive headache, what? I didn't think that vampires could get headaches, this made no sense.

Coach was staring at me, with squinted eyes. "You did something… something inhuman." She looked me up and down, "You don't even look or act human anymore," she whispered.

Has she worked it out!? NO! she knows that I'm not human, what am I meant to do?

Before I knew what I was doing I was running out the gym doors and towards Edward. I could easily hear his footsteps coming quickly towards me. Had he read Coach's mind? Did he know what she was thinking? I had to find out.

"Edward!" I yelled down the corridor, many students stared.

Edward walked faster towards me.

"Bella," he said seriously then closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I'm so sorry, Edward! I don't know what happened! Please tell me what she's thinking!"

"We have to get out of here," he told me, opening his eyes.

"She knows?" I whispered.

"She knows you're not human," he whispered back.

**Ohh… what will happen?? :P Tell me what you think in reviews!! :D REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW…. Please?**


	6. Chapter 6

"_She knows?" I whispered._

"_She knows you're not human," he whispered back._

"And you? The Cullen's?"

"She's made the connection," He clarified, "She knows we're not human."

"I'm so sorry, Edward, I-"

"Shh, what happened? What did you do, Bella?"

"I don't know… I was just staring at her, then the ceiling didn't hit her, I don't know!"

"Okay, don't worry, Love. We'll go and get the rest of us and go home to sort this out."

"I'm sorry, Edward," I apologized again.

"Stop," he put two fingers on my stone lips. "I'll go and get the others, can you wait at the Volvo?"

"Of course."

Edward kissed me, it was never just a peck anymore, and it was always special. I cherished every touch, every word.

The hallway was clear now, everyone was in there next class and Edward was getting his family.

I walked slowly to Edward's silver Volvo, feeling awful. I didn't know how I'd done it, but somehow I'd saved Coach.

Edward and Alice walked speedily to the car park, with concerned looks on their faces, Alice had obviously seen what was going to happen in advance but didn't know how to stop it. The others were confused, Rosalie and Emmett had no idea what was going on and Jasper just looked thankful to be out of school- no longer surrounded by humans.

It was a silent ride back to the Cullen's. Thankfully, when we arrived Carlisle was at home.

We all sat down at the kitchen table like we had the night before.

"So," Carlisle started, "What's the problem?"

"The gym teacher knows."

Everyone was speechless.

"How?" Carlisle asked.

Edward looked at me.

"I'm so sorry! I don't know what happened! The roof fell, I was just staring at her! Then I got a headache, and I-"

"What?" Edward asked, "A headache?" His eyebrows pulled together, as did the rest of the families.

"Yeah," I said in a small voice, "I didn't think vampires could get them."

"I don't think we can," Edward agreed.

"Tell me, Bella, exactly what did happen while you were staring at the teacher?" Carlisle asked.

"I don't know, I was just looking at her- staring really. I was scared that she was going to die. I almost, kind of, reached out to her with my mind, is that possible?"

"Hmm… maybe."

"Ugh, that makes sense," Edward pointed out, reading Carlisle's mind.

"I hate when he does that! Come on, just tell us what he's thinking!" Emmett shouted.

Edward sighed, "Carlisle thinks it's a gift."

"Another one?!" Emmett gaped.

"It is possible to have two, or maybe Bella's ability to not be effected by human blood isn't a gift, maybe she just got it into her head that when she was a human and might become a vampire she'd have to be vegetarian."

"What exactly is the gift? Making things float?" I asked Carlisle.

"No… I'd think it was more of a shield. Do you mind if I try something, Bella?"

"Go for it," I shrugged.

"Thank you. Edward, Alice, can you stand over there please? You too, Bella." Carlisle gestured toward the side of the table where Alice, Edward and I all stood. "Good. Now, Edward, read Alice's mind."

Edward looked confused then shrugged his shoulders and read Alice's mind.

"Now, Bella, stare at Alice- exactly like you stared at your gym teacher."

I glared at Alice, I heard Emmett chuckle behind me, I guessed I would have looked pretty stupid.

"Nothing's happening!" I complained.

"Concentrate, let your mind spread around Alice," Carlisle pressed.

I pushed until my head hurt, still staring at Alice.

"What the?" Edward muttered.

"What's happening, Edward?" Esme asked.

"I can't read her mind," Edward said, confused.

"Like I thought…" Carlisle mumbled, mostly to himself. "Emmett, run into Alice."

Emmett had a cheeky grin on his face and ran at full speed toward Alice. When he was about twenty centimetres away he fell over… he knocked into the shield, I smiled.

"Okay, now, Bella, you run into Alice, but still keep that shield up." Carlisle said to me.

I, still staring at Alice, ran into her.

"Interesting," Carlisle rubbed his chin, "Bella can go into her own shield."

"Sorry to complain, Carlisle, but my head is killing me."

"Yes, yes of course, Bella, stop."

I pulled my shield back to me.

"I can read her mind again," Edward said, amazed.

He wound his hand around my waist and told me how amazing he thought I was.

"What are we going to do about the gym teacher, though?" I asked.

Everyone turned to Carlisle. "We'll have to move again."

Rosalie cut in before I had a chance to open my mouth.

"What? NO!" She screeched. "We just moved back! We can't move again!" Rosalie stormed upstairs, Emmett sighed then followed her.

"Will we really have to move?" I said in a quiet voice.

"Yes," Carlisle answered.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't know what I was doing! I just stared at her for goodness sake!" I yelled.

"It's okay, no one blames you," Edward told me.

"But it was my fault! How can you not blame me?"

"Like you said, Love, you didn't know what you were doing."

"So we're not going to school tomorrow? Wouldn't that make her ask more questions?"

"Jasper! Stop that thought right now!" Edward yelled at Jasper.

"Sorry," Jasper almost looked sheepish. "Wouldn't it be easier?"

Edward inhaled deeply, "For her? Maybe. For you… no."

"Do you have gym tomorrow, Bella?" Alice asked me.

"Yes, first period."

"Okay, how about if Bella has gym- Edward, you miss your first period to go to gym. You hide somewhere and see what she's thinking, okay?"

"Okay." We all agreed.

I was sitting on Edward's lap, laughing at Emmett's silliness.

We were just sitting, talking aimlessly, not worrying about the catastrophes that happened today- for the moment.

"Edward," I got his attention, "I'm going out."

"I'll come with you," he began to stand, I put my hand on his outstanding chest to stop him.

"No, no. I don't think you'd want to come," I told him.

Edward frowned, "I always want to come with you."

"Not this time."

"Where are you going?" He asked.

By now the whole family was listening to our conversation curiously.

I hesitated, wondering how angry he'd get.

"Bella!" Alice cried all of a sudden. We all turned to look, she was having a vision. "Bella! Come back, Bella! Where are you?"

"Alice, Alice? I'm here." I soothed her from across the room.

Her eyes weren't fogged over any more and we all knew that she was back.

"What happened to Bella, Alice?" Edward asked, worry covered his features as he hugged me closer.

"Bella… just… disappeared."

Edward hugged me tighter again, "What? Did she die?"

"No, she just… disappeared… Bella, where were you planning to go tonight?"

I hesitated again. "To go and see Jacob…" I mumbled, I heard a growl low in Edwards's chest.

There was a moment of silence after that, as per normal, Emmett broke it.

"Bella… you can't."

"What? Why?"

"The treaty," Emmett mumbled.

I remembered Jacob telling me about the treaty vaguely… it was cloudy, like all the memories while I was still human.

"And, exactly what is that treaty?" I asked.

Jasper answered me, "We can't go on Quiluete land and they can't come onto our land. In other words they can't come into Forks and we can't go into La Push."

"That doesn't make sense," I argued. "I've been into La Push heaps of times, and Jacob found me in Forks when I was a vampire."

"Yes, but you were human when you went to La Push, and Jacob was allowed on our land when we're not here."

"But- although I consider myself a Cullen- officially I'm not. So aren't I still allowed on their land?" I asked.

"You're living with us," Edward mumbled, "Therefore you're part of our coven."

"So…you're saying I can't see him?" I asked, they all nodded. "Well that's just crap! Can I at least ring him?"

"Of course, Dear," Esme answered.

I stormed upstairs, angry that I couldn't see my best friend.

I had to look up his number, as I couldn't remember it from my human life.

Jacob answered halfway through the first ring.

"Hello?" he asked frantically.

"Hi, Jacob!"

"Bella! Oh, I'm so sorry about the other day- it just came out! I'd take it all back if I could."

"So you'd take back what you said about the Cullen's? About how they should stay out of my life?"

Silence.

"I didn't think so," I mumbled.

"Bella, I'm sorry, I would really like to see you!"

"I would too, but I was just told about the stupid treaty! How can I see you?"

"Just come over here."

"What? I can't… the treaty…"

"You're not one of the Cullen's, Bella."

"Are you sure that's okay? Can you please ask Billy just in case?"

"Hold on a minute," I heard the phone being put down then listened hard.

"Dad!" I heard Jacob yell.

"Yes, son?"

"Can Bella come over? She's worried about the treaty and all that…"

"She's not a Cullen," then he added, "And I hope she never will be."

"Shut up, Dad! She can probably hear you over the phone!"

"Oh. Yes, sure, tell her she's welcome all the time."

"Thanks."

I heard footsteps.

"I trust you heard all that," Jake asked.

"Of course, when can I come over?"

I imagined him shrugging, "Now?"

I smiled, "I'll be over in five minutes, bye Jake."

"Bye, Bells."

The line went dead.

I ran downstairs, kissed Edward and ran out the door.

CHAPER!!!?????

I knocked on Jacob's door, he opened it with a massive smile on his face.

I leapt up and hugged him, I'd missed him so much.

As I leaned out of the hug Jake kept me there.

"Ugh, Jake? Wanna let go?" I smiled, thinking he was joking.

I tried to squirm out of his hold, wriggling my hips and swinging my arms.

Suddenly, he crashed his lips onto mine.

"Jacob Black!" I screamed, trying to escape from his arms and lips. "Let me go!"

I managed to squirm myself out of his grip then I pulled my lips of his.

I took a step back to look at him, I was fuming I was so angry.

I didn't see my fist do it, it was so fast, but I punched him. I heard his nose crack.

"Ouch! Shit, Bella!" He whined.

I stalked away, fighting the urge to punch him again.

"Bella! Wait!" I heard him coming after me.

It was good to know that I was faster than him. I began to run back to the Cullen's.

"Damn it, Bella!" Jacob ran into the trees then emerged as a giant wolf a few seconds later.

I ran faster, trying to get away from him.

I sprinted all the way back to the Cullen's, thinking Jacob wouldn't follow, I was wrong.

I ran into the Cullen household and jumped on Edward who was sitting, very surprised, on the couch. It took him a second to realize what was going on, then he

read Jacob's mind and let out a horrifying growl.

**REVIEW!!! PLEASE! They make me feel so good…. And I only have 4- thank you SOOOO much to he people who have reviewed :D **


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you soooooo much for reviewing!! It makes me so happy! :D These people make me very happy:**

**Bethany Cullen**** who was my very first review-er and has reviewed several times.**

**heyhooee****bullriding lover**** Lea Samantha ****TwilightCrazyx**** for reviewing.**

**And ****YuMMy-TwilighterXD**** for being my favourite reviewer because the review was awesome! Thank you!**

Edward sprinted outside the front of the house, I followed right behind him.

"You!" Edward roared at the russet coloured wolf. "First you kiss the woman I love then you break the treaty! I'm allowed to kill you right now!"

I didn't want Jacob dead! No! he's still my best friend. Maybe a few broken bones- that would be fine, just not death!

Jacob bolted into the forest, I began to follow but I felt a strong hand pull me back.

"Do you really want to see him naked?"

I shook my head frantically.

"I'm glad," Edward mumbled, then added, "It looks like you're going to anyway."

Jacob walked out from the trees… completely naked.

I kept my eyes from wondering down his body. I heard Rosalie gag.

Then Emmett let out a massive laugh. "He's… he's… he's nude!" Emmett laughed uncontrollably.

Even though everyone was still angry with Jacob, no one could help laughing at Emmett's immaturity.

As we were all laughing Esme had rushed upstairs to get Jacob some shorts.

"Party pooper," I heard Emmett say to her.

Then the tense atmosphere returned.

"Jacob!" Edward bellowed, making everyone jump. He walked up and pushed Jacob in the chest, pushing his further away. "Get out of here!"

"I came here to apologize, leech." Jacob sneered.

"Good start! First you flash us then you call me a leech?!" Edward yelled.

"Do you know what? I don't apologize, actually, I have nothing to apologize for."

"You have everything to apologize for!" It was now just a conversation between Edward and Jacob.

"No, you do!"

"Why would you think that, pup?" Edward spat in his face.

"Because you've given Bella no choice! If it wasn't for you she wouldn't have gone to the meadow! She wouldn't be a parasite!"

Edward's face fell and he looked at me through his lashes.

"If it wasn't for you she would have been happy these past four months! She would have been normal, I hope you're happy for taking her life!"

Edward was losing it, I could tell. It looked like he was about to break down and cry.

I walked up behind him and whispered in his ear, "Go inside."

"What? No!"

"Shh, I can handle it, please, you've done enough, thank you." I stretched up on my toes and kissed him.

"Ugh," Jake gagged.

Edward growled on my lips and began to turn, "Inside," I said on his lips before he could turn all the way.

He stalked inside and the Cullen's followed.

I turned to look back at Jacob, my mouth in a frown.

"Hey, Bells, how are ya?" Jake smiled widely like nothing was wrong.

"Don't you dare, 'hey Bells' me!" I glared him down.

"Oh, come on! It was just a kiss! No big deal!" he held his hands up defensively.

"It wasn't just a kiss! It was a rape-kiss!"

Jacob rolled his eyes, "I didn't rape you."

"You rape-kissed me, that's just as bad!"

Jacob dismissed the subject, "You should really apologize."

I felt my mouth fall open. "What?" I said through my teeth.

"You know, for breaking my nose."

"I'm definitely not saying sorry you _dog_!" I screeched.

"Wow, calm it, Bella."

I ground my teeth together. "Look, Jacob, just get out of my sight."

I waved my hand and walked back towards the house.

"Bella… please?"

"Please what?!" I spun around.

"Please… forgive me."

"Is that an apology?"

Jacob nodded.

"No, Jacob, I cannot forgive you!"

"I'm sorry, Bella… it's just…"

I sighed, "Just what, Jacob?"

"I love you."

I stared at him, wide eyed. I was certainly not expecting that.

"You… you… what?"

"I love you, Isabella Marie Swan."

"Jacob I-"

"No," Jacob smiled, " I know you don't love me, Bella, I _know_ that."

"Then why-"

"Please, let me finish. I just needed to know for sure, if you did or not… obviously not."

"Jacob, I'm sorry, but I can't handle this right now. If you leave right now then we won't tell anyone about you breaking the treaty."

"Goodbye kiss?" He said in a small voice.

"You're pushing your luck, pup."

"Goodbye hug?" He said even quieter.

I shook my head slowly, "Sorry, Jake," I whispered then walked inside.

For the rest of the night I didn't laugh or smile. Although I hated Jacob, I knew we would be best friends again soon.

"Love? What's wrong?"

"What do you think, Edward?" I snapped.

"Touchy," Emmett muttered to Jasper behind me.

"Sorry, I'm just worried about… Jacob."

"You have got to be kidding me!" Rosalie screeched from the kitchen. "He pretty much raped you! Stupid mutt."

I ignored her, "You heard what he said, Edward, he has so much going on, with being a werewolf and teenager and all, and I've just gone and made it worse!"

"It's all going to be fine, Love, don't worry." Edward stroked my hair.

"Okay, let's do this," I let go of Edward's hand and walked into gym, ignoring Coach's stares.

Edward had told me that she hadn't told anyone about me, but she was considering it.

Edward was hiding behind the stands, reading her thoughts.

I walked into the changing rooms and gossiped with Jessica about some girl I'd never heard of until it was time to play hockey.

"Okay, class," The teacher began, eyes always on me. "Hockey again, just start off where be finished yesterday."

Everyone grabbed a hockey stick and began playing.

I tried not to be as good as I was yesterday and purposely made a few misses and bad hits.

I was very thankful when gym was over. I rushed out of the changing rooms and Coach called me over again.

I frantically looked at Edward who was still hiding and saw his eyes widen and he shook his head.

"Bella, again, well done, you did well."

I saw Edward point his arms towards the door, signalling for me to go out of them.

"Thank you, sorry, I really have to go." I turned and took a step in the opposite direction.

She put her hand on my shoulder and I was glad that my jumper was thick enough so she couldn't feel my cold skin.

I looked at Edward and saw that he had his head in his hands.

"Hang on, I just wanted to congratulate you on you good job." Coach held her hand out to me for me to shake.

I looked at Edward again he was shaking his head so fast I could barely see it move.

Coach's eyes narrowed, then before I could do anything, she grabbed my hand and gasped.

"I was right!" She whisper-yelled.

"About what?" I said hesitantly.

"About you being a vampire," She stared at me intently.

_SHIT! What am I meant to say now? Edward!_ I screamed in my head, wishing for once that he could read my mind.

Then I had an idea… my shield. I stretched my shield around Edward, desperately hoping my insane idea would work.

_Edward! Help! _I screamed in my head over and over, stretching my shield.

Then his eyes narrowed, I knew it was working.

_Edward! Come over here! Help me!_

Edward began to walk towards me.

All this happened in one eighth of a second.

I suddenly had a good idea of how to react to Coach's accusation.

I laughed, "What?" I giggled, "Vampire? You sound so crazy right now!" I laughed harder.

"Bella," Edward said seriously, "I have to get you home."

"To the rest of your coven?" Coach raised her eyebrows.

Edward frowned, "I'm sorry, what?" He was such a good liar.

Edward gave Coach the what-are-you-talking-about-you-crazy-person look then wound his arm around my waist and led me out the door.

"Bella," Edward whispered. "Promise me you'll never try to lie again."

"Was I really that bad?" I asked.

I saw a small smile flash quickly across his face, "I'll put it this way, when you were laughing, Coach thought a cat was dying- she was very confused."

"I'm sorry, Edward, I didn't know what else to do!"

"Don't be sorry, Love," Edward chuckled, "It was quite amusing."

I looked at Edward. "Why haven't you asked me yet?"

His eyebrows came together, "Ask you what?"

"How you read my mind?"

Edward smiled his crooked smile which made my stone heart melt.

"I read your mind and understood… it was nice reading your mind, do you think you could do it again?"

"Only if I get something in return."

"Such as…"

"Anything I want."

"That's it? Easy!" Edward said sarcastically.

Then we were both serious again.

"We're definitely going to have to move, aren't we?" I whispered.

"Yes, definitely." Edward agreed.

That seemed to be the end of the conversation.

Edward and I speed-walked to his Volvo and in an instant Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper were all standing next to the car.

Alice had the most worried face of all, which soon became Edward's expression- they both knew something bad was going to happen.

Everyone got in the car silently- four vampires were all squished in to the backseat.

I was sitting in the passenger seat and Edward was driving. He took my hand and stroked it with his thumb.

"It's going to be okay, Love, don't worry," Edward mumbled, breaking the silence.

"No it's not. I replied.

"I'm not moving again," Rosalie said stubbornly, crossing her arms.

"Rose," Emmett sighed, "We have to."

Rosalie was quiet for a moment, thinking. "I like Jasper's idea, let's just kill coach."

Jasper's eyes brightened at the idea.

"No!" I said, appalled, but no one agreed with me, Edward kept staring out the windscreen and everyone else looked away.

"Edward?" I squeaked. "We wouldn't kill her… would we?"

Edward didn't answer.

I felt my eyes widen. Kill an innocent human? No! That was wrong, very wrong.

"Why?!" I screeched, "Why would we have to?!"

"She knows," Edward spoke quietly and calmly.

"So? It wasn't her fault! It was mine!"

"Bella, she's going to tell others, they'll either believe her and come looking for us or think she's crazy."

"What's wrong with people thinking you're crazy?! It's better than being killed!"

"Think about it, Love, if someone thinks you're crazy, you go crazy- in most cases, you'd be better off being dead."

I opened my mouth to speak, then realized I had nothing more to say, I knew Edward was right.

We pulled up at the Cullen house and ran at vampire speed inside.

**REVIEW :D thank you!!!! xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

"Bella! No! Is that a joke?" Edward yelled, disgusted, from next to me.

I folded my arms stubbornly across my chest, "No," I said.

After a long night of debating I had finally come up with a plan.

We were all sitting around the Cullen table discussing Coach.

"Don't do it, Bella, you'll regret it." Jasper told me in a small voice.

"It was my fault, therefore, I'm fixing it."

"Bella, I won't let you." Edward insisted.

"No! I've made my decision, either we move away and don't kill Coach, or I kill her." I bluffed, I had gotten to be a very good liar.

"You're being very difficult, Love," Edward whispered in my ear.

I wasn't really going to kill Coach, I couldn't, I wouldn't. But I couldn't let her die.

"Come on!" Rosalie said, "Just let her kill her, one human? That's nothing."

"Yes. It. Is!" Edward growled at her. "I can't let Bella do it to herself! She'll regret it! She'll never be able to control her thirst again!"

"She has a gift, she'll be right," Rosalie shrugged.

Edward stood up, leaning over Rosalie, "No." he sneered.

That seemed to be the end of the conversation, Edward stormed up the stairs and I was left with the rest of the Cullen's.

Esme sighed to get our attention. "So, what are we going to do?"

"Move away from Forks," I said, although it would hurt me to leave Jacob and Charlie.

CHARLIE! I suddenly thought.

"I have to go!" I stood up quickly.

"Where?" Esme asked.

I didn't answer.

"Come on, Bella!" Emmett said, "If you're going to see Jacob again I should come with you… it would feel good to punch that mutt…"

"No, Emmett! I'm going to see my dad! I haven't seen him in weeks! I thought vampires never forgot anything!" I yelled as I practically flew out the door.

"We do make mistakes, sometimes we forget, very rarely though." Carlisle said quickly.

"Bye!" I shouted.

I got in my truck then realized it would be much faster to run to Charlie's.

I got there in less the five minutes and knocked on the door to find a very groggy, tired looking Charlie.

"Bella?" Charlie's eyes narrowed.

"Hi dad!" I hugged him.

"Oh, Bella! Bella! Where have you been?!" Charlie hugged me tighter.

"Uhh," I started. "I was sick… remember? So was Jacob?"

"Yes… of course I remember. But Jacob came over a few weeks ago and told me you were okay but wasn't sure where you were." I could tell Charlie was lying during the last part.

At that very moment, I realized how much I hated Jacob Black.

"I…was…still…sick?" I said, although it sounded more like a question.

Charlie shook his head slowly, "Jacob said you were fine, 'said you were over at the Cullen's."

I was growling ferociously inside my head.

"Why would he think I was at the Cullen's?" I asked between my teeth.

Charlie looked away, he knew something I didn't.

"Dad…?"

"This next bit confused me when he said it, he said 'They've changed her… for the worst'"

I felt my jaw fall open then quickly snapped it shut. _They_ didn't even change me! It was Laurent!

"Then he left without another word."

"Dad, you have to tell me the exact day when he'd told you that!" I said urgently.

"I think it was," Charlie thought for a while. "Three days after I got the call that you and Jacob had the flu."

I looked away, staring off into the distance.

"Bells," Charlie whispered to get my attention. "He, Jacob- I mean- did mean… the Cullen's, right? I heard they were back in town." He said slowly.

I nodded.

"How are you coping with that?"

I imagined my head turning to one side. How peculiar, I thought everyone knew everything in this town.

"Dad, I'm back with Edward, I thought it would be all over town by now." My eyebrows pulled together.

Charlie took a deep breath in and I watched his face go at least five shades redder.

I took a step towards him, he took a step away from me.

"How could you, Bells!" Charlie bellowed.

Here we go, I thought.

"After all he did to you, after all he put you through, you still go back to him!"

"It was a lot more complicated than that!" I yelled right back.

"You had so many choices, Bella! Tyler Crowley, Jacob Black, Mike Newton-"

"How the hell did Mike Newton end up in this conversation!" (A/N sorry, that's always been one of my favourite lines from the Twilight Saga, I had to put it in this story somewhere!)

"Not just Mike Newton, anyone! Just not that _Edward Cullen_!" Charlie sneered his name.

"What has Edward ever done to you?!"

Charlie shook his head slowly and lowered his voice. "What hasn't Edward done to me, think about it, Bells."

I stared into Charlie's eyes, he stared back.

"He put my daughter through hell, which is worse then putting me through hell, and I don't know why, but he's made your skin a lot whiter and your eyes a lot redder… he's changed you, Bells."

"For the worst?" I asked him, eyes tight.

He was silent as he looked away, I knew that meant yes.

I turned and stalked away, Charlie grabbed my bear arm, he gasped.

"You're… you're so cold!"

I'd been careful when I hugged him not to let him touch my bear skin.

"Bella! Stop!"

"Why!" I turned around. "Why should I? If you don't like Edward you must not like me!" I shouted. "I love him dad, yeah, I _love_ him!

Charlie stared me down once more. "You don't know what love is."

"Says the divorced man," I didn't regret saying that.

"You're not my Bella, my Bella would never say that because she knows how much that would hurt me." Charlie said in a hushed tone.

"Bye, Dad," I said almost incoherently.

I ran off, searching for comfort, but at the same time, searching to hit something or be angry- I knew just the person.

Someone who I was so angry at yet at the same time, knew everything would end up okay, no matter how much I hated him.

Jacob Black.

I knew just a few minutes ago I had desperately wanted hurt him, but that couldn't bring me any joy although yelling at him would.

I ran to his tiny house in the rain, making my legs go faster with every stride.

I had closed my eyes, wanting everything to wash away, leave my head.

I felt scorching arms wrap around me, I wrapped my ice-cold arms around his naked torso.

"Bella?" Jacob whispered in my hair.

"Yes?" I whispered back.

"You have to leave," He sounded upset when he said that.

I looked up at him, there was only sorrow in his eyes. "What? No!"

"Yes," He said.

"Why?!" I was yelling again.

"The treaty," he said calmly, "You're breaking it right now. It took Alice a lot of courage to ring me and tell me your future disappeared because you'd crossed the treaty, I came here as fast as I could."

"Does this mean you have to kill me now?" I asked, it shocked me that this idea didn't sound so bad.

"No!" Jacob's eyebrows shot up. "No, Bella! I would never! I won't tell anyone about this, don't worry."

Neither of us moved.

"I want to stay," I whispered into his chest.

Jacob angled my head so that my eyes were glaring into his.

"What?" he whispered, "Alice said you were coming here to kill me because of what I said to Charlie."

"I did want to kill you, then I realized how much I missed you."

Jacob's breath-taking smile spread across his flawless face.

"Jacob! Get away from it!" Jared yelled.

Jacob sighed as Jared ran over, half naked as normal.

"First of all, _she_ not _it_." Jacob growled at him.

Jared ignored him and pushed Jacob away from me. "You know I'm allowed to kill you right now!" Jared roared in my face.

"Cut it out!" Jacob yelled at Jared.

"Stop!" I stepped in between them. "I'll go, talk to you later… Jake."

I ran back to the Cullen's, a million thoughts were flooding through my head.

One thought made me stop in my tracks.

I think I'm in love with Jacob.

I froze.

No.

No!

I always knew I loved Jacob, but I was never _in_ love with him!

But I love Edward… yes, that's right, right?  
I shook my head and kept running.

I arrived at the Cullen house, Alice was waiting for me at the front of the house with a worried look on her face.

"Alice? What's wrong? What is it?"

Alice just looked at me, then asked me, "Are you in love with Jacob Black?"

Right on queue, I heard all the Cullen's move closer to the window so they could here my answer, obviously Alice's question was a surprise to them.

I listened for the sound of the Cullen who mattered most, I couldn't hear him.

I tried to taste his scent, I couldn't smell him.

Instead of answering Alice's question, I asked, "Where's Edward?"

**I'm sorry if you don't like Jacob Black! But I've always been team Switzerland! **

**I'm also VERY sorry that I haven't updated in a long time but I've had SWINE FLU**

**Review xoxo ******


	9. Chapter 9

Alice didn't answer me.

"Alice, where is he?" I asked again.

"I'm so sorry, Bella," She said so quietly that if I was still human I wouldn't have been able to here her.

By this time all the Cullen's had their ear's pushed up against the window.

"What is it Alice, where's Edward?"

Her voice was still just as quiet. "I'm sorry! There was nothing I could do! I tried to catch him, but he just kept-"

"Alice! Just tell me!"

She sighed. "He heard my thoughts."

"And…?" I was confused.

"And I was having a vision."

I stared at her, trying to understand what she was getting at.

Then it clicked.

"About me," I mumbled, Alice nodded.

My eyes widened as I stumbled backwards.

"Bella I-" Alice reached for me.

"No!" I shook my head slowly as I backed away from her. "No! This can't be happening! No!" I shouted again and again.

I took off running at full vampire speed, tracing Edward's scent.

He couldn't be too far away, I kept chanting to myself, he couldn't be too far away.

I ran through the forest, making sure that no human saw me running at this pace, not that they would've been able to work out that it was me.

I could smell him, I was getting closer.

I began to slow down when I saw him. I knew that he knew I was there, but he didn't look up. I took slow cautious steps towards him wondering what I was going to say.

I was walking faster then I'd realized and was next to him within one minute.

I knelt down in front of him, he looked up straight away.

I took hold of his hand when I saw how upset he looked. I grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him into a tight hug.

He was the one to pull back.

"Bella, I don't want to make this harder for you, just say what you need to say,

please."

I shook my head slowly and felt that stupid tearless sob rising in my chest.

"Edward, I don't know what I need to say, I don't know what I want."

"Would you like some help?"

"Yes please," I saw a small smile flash quickly across his face.

"Do you love me?"

"Yes."

"Are you in love with me?"

"Yes."

Now came the hard questions.

"Do you love Jacob Black?" He asked slowly.

"Yes… I always have, as a friend."

Edward nodded. "Are you in love with Jacob Black?"

I opened my mouth to say yes, but then snapped it shut when I thought how much it would hurt Edward to know that.

Edward was looking deep into my eyes and I knew that he understood my answer even though I didn't say anything.

"What are you going to do about it?" He asked after a few minutes of excruciating silence.

"I don't know. I'm so sorry, Edward, this must be hell for you." I lay my head on his crossed legs ad he stroked my hair. I tried to imagine what it would feel like if it was Jacob instead of Edward, I quickly dismissed the idea and only thought about what it would be like if I left Edward; I didn't like that idea.

My phone buzzed in my pocket. The ID read _Jake. _I glanced at Edward.

Edward sighed, "Pick it up."

"Hi, Jake." I answered.

"Hey, Bella."

There was an awkward silence.

"Why did you ring?" I sighed.

"What, I'm not allowed to ring you?" I could almost hear his teasing smile.

"Of course you are!" I giggled then abruptly stopped when I saw the look on Edward's face. "Ugh, look, Jake, I'm sorry, I have to go."

"Why so soon?"

"Umm, I'm busy right now."

"Oh, okay, sure. Bye, Bells." He sounded upset to have to stop the conversation so soon.

"Bye." I whispered when the line went dead.

I took my time when I turned to look back at Edward.

His face looked pained. His eyes were shut tight, his mouth was in a fine line, all the happy features had disappeared.

"I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have picked up! I-"

"Shh," He shushed me, "I told you to answer, don't worry," He forced a smile. "Can I try something?"

"Of course."

"You might not like it," He warned me.

I shrugged.

He squared his shoulders and shuffled closer to me.

I leaned in at the same time he did, our lips met halfway, just the way it should be.

Our stone, cold mouths moved in sync. As we broke apart he put two fingers on my lips, signally me not to say anything.

"Now go, go and…" He struggled to say whatever he was trying to say next, "Go and kiss Jacob Black."

I felt my eyes widen.

"Don't worry, Love. A kiss says a lot, so go and kiss _him _then you can compare."

"I can't."

"Yes you can."

"The treaty," I stated.

"Is already broken," Edward stated back.

Edward stood up and pulled me with him, "Now go," He whispered in my ear and gave me a small push.

I began to walk- at human speed- to Jacob's house. I looked back to see that Edward had already gone home. All the way to La Push I tried to think of what I was going to say to Jacob, the time passed too quickly and I was already at his door, I knocked softly.

I heard Billy's wheelchair moving towards the front door.

"Bella!" He greeted me with a large grin.

My brows pulled together, "You're happy to see me?"

"Always!"

"But, the treaty-"

"Is for the Cullen's, you're not a Cullen," His face darkened. "Now, come in!"

I stepped inside the small house.

"Jacob's in his room," Billy told me.

"Thanks."

I walked down the thin hallway and knocked on Jacobs door, I didn't get an answer so I let myself in.

Jake was asleep. I smiled at his feet; they were hanging well off the end of the bed.

He was sleeping on top of the covers, I lay myself next to him and tucked my head comfortably under his arm.

It surprised me that for once Jake was actually wearing a t-shirt.

I touched his cheek and he jumped.

"Vampire!" He yelled as he leapt off the bed, shaking madly. He grew a tiny bit bigger and his tight t-shirt he was wearing the second before ripped off.

"Jake! Jake! It's me!" I sat up and tried to calm him.

It astounded me that he was half-way to morphing into a giant dog and then he stopped in his tracks.

"Oh, Bella, it's just you" Jake smiled which automatically made me smile.

He lay back down on his bed and patted the spot next to him, signalling for me to come and lye down next to him, I eagerly accepted his invitation.

I could see that he wanted to ask me something.

"What is it, Jake?"

He was quiet for a second more, until he finally spoke. "What's changed? What's made you like being with me again, _do_ you like being with me?"

I hesitated, I was here for a reason, to kiss Jacob and compare to Edward's. But it felt so wrong to do that, to possibly give Jacob the wrong idea.

"I don't know," I whispered as I looked away from his face.

I felt his eyes on my face, "Bella? Is there something you want to ask me?"

"How do you know me so well? How do you always know when I do or don't want to ask you something?" I turned my head and looked back at him.

A smile spread across his face, "Because you're my favourite person in the world, Bella. How can I _not _know everything about you?"

He was so sweet, I almost kissed him right then and there. I hadn't realized but my hand had drifted to his muscular chest, I left it there.

"Jake," I said in a small voice, "Can I try something? I don't know what you'll think, or I you want me to do it, but I have no choice."

He frowned, "Sure, sure."

I craned my neck and softly placed my lips on his, he had a different idea.

As soon as he realized what I was doing he went wild. He crushed his lips down on mine and kissed me passionately. I didn't want him to stop, I wanted the kiss to last forever.

Jacob pulled away first to breath, he was breathing heavily.

When he caught his breath he asked me, "Where did that come from?"

I stared at him, dazed by the kiss.

"Bella?"

"I… I… don't get angry, okay?"

Jacob nodded.

"I think I'm in love with you," I said in a quiet voice.

Jacob's eyes shot open, he was not expecting that.

"And Edward knows that, but I still love Edward too… so he told me to come over here and… compare your kiss to his."

Jacob was still in shot from me telling him that I was in love with him.

"Jake?"

"I… I'm… I'm sorry… I'm just… caught by surprise."

"I know, it's just-"

"Hang on," he put two fingers on my lips, "Which kiss was better?" he whispered.

I shook my head and whispered back, "It didn't help."

We lay silently in his bed for a few minutes.

"I better go," I said eventually.

Jacob grabbed my hand, "No!" he said as he pulled me onto his chest. "I mean, no, please stay, I haven't seen you for a real long time."

"I'm sorry, Jacob, I can't stay."

"Why not?" he let his grip loosen and I began to stand.

"I have to go and think."

Without another word I walked out of his room, I planned to ignore Billy but he talked to me, I couldn't ignore him.

"I heard you two in there."

I sighed, "Everything?" He nodded, "Great," I said sarcastically.

"I know this is just going to make you feel worse, Bella, but you've damaged him so much more."

"What? I haven't done anything!"

Billy sighed loudly. "Yet. Although I hope that you'll stay with Jacob, it's obvious that you'll go back to Edward, but now you've let him think he has a chance and he'll be so hurt when you leave him."

I put my head in my hands ad I sat down at the kitchen table, "I hadn't thought of that. But, Billy, he does have a chance, and I don't know why you think he doesn't."

I walked out the front door without another glance at Billy.

I went down the La Push beach, even though it was pouring with rain, and sat on a log. It was less then a minute before Alice rang me.

"Ugh! What now?!" I growled as I answered my phone.

"Sorry, Bella. I can't see your future but I can see ours, and I see us having to move, now, today."

"One problem at a time." I mumbled into the phone. "Why?"

"Because of coach! She told everyone about us, all the kids at school, all the locals, all the teachers, Charlie… everyone!"

Then it hit me. I would either have to move states with Edward without Jacob, or stay here with Jacob and without Edward, either way I wouldn't, couldn't be with both of them.

REVIEW! Please, I only got two reviews last chapter and I need to know your opinions and ideas  xx


End file.
